dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye, Karnaca - A Musician's Farewell
Goodbye, Karnaca - A Musician's Farewell is a book found in Dishonored 2 as part of the Imperial Assassin's Pack pre-order content. It is also partially quoted in Dishonored: The Return of Daud. Transcript 12th Well, it was pure luck, but I managed to get myself passage to Morley aboard a decent ship. The Dreadful Wale, it's called. Is that a mistake? Shouldn't it be the Dreadful Whale, like the sea beast? I didn't want to risk pointing something like that out to the captain, that Foster lady. She looks like the sort to dump a disagreeable passenger overboard without a second thought. 14th Goodbye, Karnaca. I won't miss you. Times are getting bad there. I don't know what's more unbearable, breathing mine dust all day long or hearing the constant ramblings of Duke Luca Abele over the street speakers. Every bar I played in, some drunk asked me to sing a song either making the Duke sound like a hero of the people, or the opposite, the worst villain in a generation. I got sick of it, pretty fast. It will take a few weeks to get to Morley, give or take some days, depending on the currents and winds. But I appreciate the company of Captain Foster and the other passenger, a Tyvian scholar, I think. I try to help out around the boat as much as I can, cooking, cleaning, and repairing stuff. Playing the guitar for them at night. I hope they don't throw me to the sharks when they find out I'm dirt broke. I won't be able to pay my fare when we reach Morley. 19th Morleyan food seems to suit Captain Foster. She likes the way I use lots of sugar and toss a shot of whiskey into all my recipes. Even if she groused at the end of the week for how many of the supplies I'd gone through. 24th Spent the night on the deck with Meagan and Anton, though he slept in a chair nearby, wrapped in a goat-hair blanket that looks like it hasn't been washed since it was on the goat's back. I played the guitar, while Meagan and I drank rum and whiskey, singing sad old Serkonan ballads, and giving silly names to the stars. She even hummed along with me when she got drunk enough, but mostly preferred just to listen. Said I have the same voice as someone she knew once, a long while back. Off and on, I hear her playing the same old audiograph in her cabin, making me wonder if that's who she was talking about. Maybe I'm feeling jealous. 28th What a fool I am, trying to kiss Meagan down in the engine room. She didn't even yell, just smiled a sad smile, like you would at a child who still believes in night-spirits. Tomorrow we'll reach Morley, and I'll disappear as quietly as I can. I've decided to leave her my Serkonan guitar, as a souvenir, and the only payment I can afford. I hope she'll forgive me. And that she'll find whoever she's looking for. Location *This book can be found on the desk in the guest quarters aboard the Dreadful Wale at any time after Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano awakes from meeting the Outsider. *In The Return of Daud the first passage for the 12th is quoted at the beginning of Chapter 26. Trivia *The guitar talked about in the book is placed upon the desk as another part of the Imperial Assassin's Pack. *In The Return of Daud, the excerpt is accompanied by the following introduction: from a personal diary, author unknown. es:Adiós, Karnaca (un músico se despide) zh:再会，卡纳卡——音乐家的日志（书籍） ru:Прощай,_Карнака,_или_Прощание_Музыканта Category:Dishonored 2 Books Category:Dishonored 2 DLC Category:The Return of Daud Books